Passionate Melodies
by FukuWija
Summary: The Cultural Festival is quickly approaching it was fine & dandy for Fuuko..but when the Council President suddenly pleads for her help, what would Fuuko do to run away from this? And why does she dislike music? And who's the guy playing the violin?
1. Streaming Melody

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:  
**Ok…I dunno what I'm up to right now… -shifty eyes- I shouldn't be writing this…coz I was writing _Valentine_ awhile ago…but somehow I got bored and thought of another story…I dunno I just HAVE to type this down before it fades away. XD Yea, another SPUR of the moment thing. : p

Er…somehow I dunno what's happened to _DIS…_yea..sorry…but I'll continue it…OF COURSE. _Sometime…_

The other day I reread some of my stories…I never really gave a damn about them coz I always though they suck ass and all. XD But I love _Invite me in the Rain_ amongst all of the stories I've written…I thought it was well written…somewhat…and yea…it was CRACK but still. p hehehe.

**Standard Disclaimer Applied.** –sighs- I don't own FoR nor the violin…XD

* * *

**Passionate Melodies**  
_**Chapter 1: **Streaming Melody_  
By **Lija-chan**

It's a very pleasant and normal day today. Birds singing happily outside, the school halls bustling of its students; girls holding their bento; boys were hurrying to the cafeteria.

While...a very familiar purple-head stretched her arms to the air. "Ah…it's such a pleasant day today…three periods after this break, then another break then one more period and that's it, ne Yanagi?" Fuuko smiled at the girl beside her.

Yanagi looked back at her and smiled back, "indeed. Also, I'm getting excited about the cultural festival…I bet Mikagami-senpai will play another nice piece in front of many people." She giggled excitedly.

"Heh, I'm surprised he agreed to last year, about him playing the violin in front of a gym-full of people. The girls, even the moms were all looking at him with their irises shaped in hearts." She laughed. Yanagi giggled once more.  
"Heh, I couldn't believe he plays violin. I was shocked when I found out he was going to play." She paused, "I remembered the first time he said he was going to practice, when we invited him during break time, do you remember that?" she asked.

"Yea, I was as surprise as you are." Yanagi spoke out matter-of-factly. "No, Yanagi, on the contrary…I was NOT surprised…I was shocked…literally." Fuuko's eyebrows furrowed and she sighed, an embarrassed-smile on her lips.

Yanagi giggled again.  
"Mou…you don't have to laugh at me that much…" Fuuko scratched the back of her head. "Hehe…c'mon let's go to the cafeteria." Yanagi invited as she held Fuuko's hand and dragged her along. "Whoa—" BAM!!

Fuuko collapsed, falling down on the floor. "Ouch!" she complained. She opened her eyes and searched for the person who bumped at her. "Was it you?!" she shouted looking at the person beside her, also sitting and painfully rubbing his bottom. "No…it was him, the one with the glasses." He pointed at the other one lying on the floor.

Fuuko groaned looking at the person on lying on the floor, "What were you doing?" she slowly stood up. Trying to dust her clothes off of dirt, she immediately halted. _Wait a minute…why is it wet? _She mentally asked herself.

"Fuuko-chan…your uniform…" she turned to face Yanagi. "What about my uniform?" she asked dumbly. Yanagi pointed at it. "It has chocolate milk all over it…" she confessed. She slowly—with widen eyes—looked down at her clothes, "EEH?!" she exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry Ki-kirisawa-san!!" the young man from the same year standing beside her apologized. "I was just walking when suddenly…_**(1)**Ahou_-senpai bumped us out of nowhere…" he closed his eyes and bowed many times in front of Fuuko.

Fuuko rolled her eyes and dully waved her hand at him. "Nah…it's not your fault…I know exactly who's at fault in this incident." She cracked her fists audibly. "Ah! Fu-fuuko-chan! No!" Yanagi protested as she immediately ran towards and stopped her from getting any closed to the man lying on the floor. "Let me at him, Yanagi!" Fuuko shouted. "Let me!"

"Ugh…" the young man who was lying on the floor slowly sat up.

"…" All the people around them glanced at him.

"Eh?" he turned his head looking around. "Whe-where am I?" he asked. "Well…you're still at school…but if you don't run away now…you'll be in hell soon…" Fuuko's voice was dripping of a murderous intent.

The bespectacled young man widened his eyes as he set eyes on the voice's owner. "Ah! Kirisawa-kun!" he shouted out. "You're the one I've been looking for!" he pointed his index finger at her.

"Huh? Don't say bull at me after bumping to me!" she shouted at him. The eye-glassed young man immediately stood up and held her hands in his own. "Please! You have to come with me! — Oh and I'm sorry about bumping in to you — We have a predicament in our hands and we require your immediate help!" he pleaded.

Fuuko slapped his hands away. "Shut the hell up! Look what you did to my uniform! This stain! _LOOK_! What am I going to do? Walk along in school wearing this?!" she looked down at her clothes, a vein visible on her temple. She gritted her teeth as she looked back at her upperclassman standing in front of her.

"I-I'll take care of it! I'll have you some change of clothes!" he immediately replied. "Eh?" Fuuko blinked backing away a few steps. "H-how?" she asked incredulously, blinking her eyes at him. "Well, I'm part of the Council, so I can probably ask someone for clothes easily." He said matter-of-factly.

She stared at the young man in front of her with an unconvinced look. "Well…I don't know…" she shifted her eyes.

"Fu-fuuko-chan…" Fuuko immediately glanced at the owner of the voice.

"Oh! Yanagi-chan…I completely forgot about you. I mean…shouldn't you be in the cafeteria by now, and eating away?" she asked.

"Nah, I can't do that. After all, you're having trouble here. I should at least be by your side when these moments come." She smiled sweetly. "Aww Yanagi-chan! You're so cute!" she was feeling too happy that she was readying a hug at her, when realization suddenly hit her. "Oh…" she stopped half-way. "I forgot…I have chocolate all over me…" she shuddered. "Ah…Fuuko-chan…" Yanagi smiled hesitantly with a sweatdrop on the side of her head.

Yanagi looked at the bespectacled upperclassman, "By the way, _**(2)**inchou_-san…why were you looking for Fuuko-chan?" she asked politely.

Fuuko glared at him, "he wasn't looking for me, he was looking for trouble…aren't you, huh?" Fuuko cracked her knuckles again.

The young man waved his hands in front of her frantically, "no! No! Of course not!" he furrowed his eyebrows, "I told you didn't I?! I was looking for you because we need your help!" he stated.

"We?" both Yanagi and Fuuko asked in unison; and the young man before them replied with a nod. "Myself and the council responsible for the Music section of the Cultural Festival." He stated out.

"The-the…" Fuuko gulped, "…music section?" she continued. "…of the Cultural Festival?" added Yanagi.

"Yes." He nodded and pushed the bridge of his spectacles; a bright flashed of glimmer on the side of his glasses.

"I…ah…" Fuuko gulped the second time. _No…not music…music related is BAD NEWS. _She thought painfully, remembering past events consisting of: torture, music, piano and no food. It gave her the heebie-jeebies just recalling them unconsciously and she felt a sudden bolt run down her spine. It's frightening.

"Um…I just remembered…something I have to do." She lied. "Inchou, just give Yanagi the clothes and I'll wear it later…" she continued. "Huh? Sure, Kirisawa-kun…but…" he was about to start saying something.

Fuuko immediately whispered to Yanagi's ear. "Going. _**R.T. **_Sky. High." It was like a code.

_Going? R.T? Sky? High?_ Yanagi repeated in her head. "What?" she murmured out; but no reply was found…but that's not all. No Fuuko in sight either. "Fuuko-chan?" she looked around. "Now where did she go?" she asked herself scratching her head.

"Wha-what did Kirisawa-kun tell you, Sakoshita-kun?" he asked immediately. "She said something about _Sky, high, going _and…what's _R.T_?" she asked herself. _Was it some kind of code…Fuuko-chan?_ She mentally questioned. _What could you mean by them?_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He sighed. Why is it that he can't find a proper place to practice? He knows it would be good to practice at home…but, during breaks at school…he just can't seem to concentrate on eating without thinking of his violin. It bothered him to no end. After all…after not playing it for…how long was it? Ten years? He was giving it his best shot to completely get better at it now. It bothered him that the fault of not playing it was because of his stubbornness not to play it.

"Che!" he muttered helplessly getting away from the bustling sound-proof music room. _Can't I play alone by myself? How would I be able to listen to myself play if they're all playing at the same time?_ He mentally asked, totally ticked off at the moment. He walked away and went up to the stairs.

"Stupid primates…" he immediately spoke out as soon as he opened the door of the rooftop.

Looking around if there were anyone, and fortunately finding no one, he closed the door slowly. He sighed before walking on the center area of the rooftop. "No more noisy people to annoy me." He spoke indifferently.

He held his violin on his left hand and placed his chin on the chinrest. Closing his eyes slowly, his right arm moved upwards moving the bow along with it; the violin resonated of rhythmic tunes as he moved his arm as if he was being a puppet to the wind moving around him. His long silvery mane waving around as well, as if in rhythm to the violin's sound and to the wind's playful breeze.

The way he played was too extreme; the piece was not simple. It was very frightening that you feel your heart skipping a beat as the whole opus continued to play up to the quickening parts. It quickened even more that his brows furrowed as his upper body moved on its own as he continued on.

"_A-achoooo!_" he was cut off from his concentrated playing, but still continued on. He was already getting to the dangerous parts and this wasn't the time to get bothered by a simple sound.

And so…he continued on; his brows furrowed once more as he concentrated on the piece his practicing on. _More…more…continue…concentrate…_ he mentally sang. The rhythm quickened once again and he was succumbed into finishing it until the very end.

"Mi-chan?" a voice reverberated behind him; the sound of the violin ruined. It was cut off. He was about to finish…but then…someone's very familiar voice just had to pop out of nowhere.

He immediately looked behind him. Finding…no one there at all; but he was so sure he heard her call him by that God-forsaken nickname. It was nerve-racking. Why _her_ of all people?

"Kirisawa?" he called out, still trying to find her.

"Over here, smartass." She spoke out.

He looked up and found her…glowering at him…her skirt happily flapping along with the wind. He walked closer; having a very nice view of her undies in front of his eyes.

"Nice underwear. Where'd you buy them?" he smirked, forgetting to get mad at her for ruining his practice.

She blushed, "PERVERT! Stop looking!" she shouted, trying her best to hide them. "No used hiding them when I've already seen them." His eyebrow rose higher than the other. "Plus, there's also no use hiding coz I've seen you in less." He snorted and smiled.

Fuuko widened her eyes. "I can't believe you!" she was about to step her left foot forward, but unfortunately…she forwarded too much and end up stepping on air.

"Kirisawa!" Tokiya shouted out as he tried catching her with his free hand.

THUD!

**- TBC -**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:  
(1) Ahou -** Ahou is the name of their upperclassman...and also, by stressing that rather rudely...you might also think that he's meaning to say another kind of meaning. Coz ahou also means, fool or idiot. XD  
**(2) Inchou -** this one means president. And Ahou-senpai is their Student Council President. xp So you prolly get what I mean now. :3 

Yea…I know…you may ask…is this another filler fic?Well, I don't think so…the only filler fic was _Valentine_…it's the one I shouldn't write much on about…XD Coz, after all, it's the filler fic and I should be concentrating more on _DIS_ after all, right? But…it's what I'm continuing on next after writing this chapter. XD Ahh…I know…I'm sorry. I'll continue my fics of course. I won't promise since I always break them. But I know I'll most definitely continue them without anyone telling me to. ;p

Haha! Also…I dunno…this idea just popped out of nowhere and I just had to quickly type it down…the idea was kinda fresh…and I wanted to write down something concerning instruments and music. I love music and all. I know you guys love it too.

Anyways, did you enjoy this fic? It's only the first chapter…and I'm currently listening to classical musics…yea…you've prolly guessed where this fic suddenly came out from! Haha! And also, I'm currently watching and reading _Nodame Cantabile_…yea, I love that anime. Hehehe. I love Nodame…she's funny.

On the next chapter…you'll learn about Fuuko's past. Why she seem to not like anything music related…and maybe also Tokiya's past about the violin…Hmm…so _PLEASE_, if you want an update, mind leaving a REVIEW?


	2. Unhappy Melody

**AUTHOR'S RANTS:**  
-cough- Hi all! Here's the second chapter. I should be slapping myself coz I'm still not finish with the other stories of mine. XD Anyways…I wanna continue writing this so that I can write as many as much before my interest in writing fics slips away again. –sighs- I don't like that. –shakes head-

Anyways…PLEASE ENJOY! Don't forget to review. :3 Oh, yea…IF you're leaving a review… -scratches head- I'm not a guy, ok? XD lawl…

I give HUGS to all those who reviewed on the first chapter. Glad you liked it. –hearts-

I think Tokiya soothed for the violin. Coz two of the animes I've watched has their cold male characters play the violin. Namely, _Chiaki Shinichi(Nodame Cantabile)_ and _Tsukimori Len(La Corda d'Oro). _But whatever...I write the story here...XD

**Standard Disclaimer Applied. **I don't own the violin...you know who does. Oh! I'm not telling how Tokiya learned to play the violin! xp Hehehe...well, not YET, that is. Oh is it safe to say that Fuuko might be a little OOC here? Don't throw tomatoes please...XD

* * *

**Passionate Melodies**  
_**Chapter 2:**__ Unhappy Melody  
_By **Lija-chan**

THUD! It was quite a loud, _excruciating _sound. Ouch…right?

"Ite…" a male voice whined softly.

Fuuko blinked. "Ah! _Abunai!_" she mouthed out in a sing-song tone. _**Dangerous**__ she says…geez… _Tokiya thought.

She looked around; then below her. "Oh! Are you OK, Mi-chan?" she asked immediately. _Seriously…do I LOOK OK to you?!_ He wanted to shout, but then again…it's better if he don't, than losing composure in front of Kirisawa Fuuko. (More like _under_ her really...)

He glared at that position. "Are you out of your mind? Look at me carefully—with those _perfectly clear_ eyes of yours—and try to ask me that question again." He gritted his teeth; his tone of speaking growing annoyed by the second, but still remained calm.

They were in an awkward position. His whole body trapped between Fuuko's legs; beneath her...and YES, it looks very scandalous to me. She was…sitting on his abdomen and never even moving an inch, she sort of feel like sitting like that over him forever. Honestly speaking…the male population of their school would love to be the one in his shoes, but even so, they're scared of even laying a finger on a strand of her hair. She may be popular in school…but it's not only because she's the girl with the nicest assets, she's also the strongest girl at school…and everyone knows she's not to be messed with.

The ex-Fuujin wielder felt a teasing moment coming on. Fuuko raised an eyebrow and grinned at him. "_Are you OK?_" she asked again, smiling happily then giggled.

"Che!" he was still glaring at her. "Would you please get off of me? NOW?" he asked out as a warm feeling fussed around his body; and he swore he felt a current run down his spine.

Even if he acted cool about it…even if he's trying his best…he STILL has hormones and he can't help it if they would suddenly react in any way immoral.

She stood up totally unaware he's lying on the ground back first. Tokiya immediately looked away; he felt heat over his cheeks. "Do you enjoy showing your underwear that much?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching. Boy! Seeing it from above the roof was fine, and during the tournament too…but seriously…_THIS_ close? No, he can't…he knows he won't get a nosebleed…but, he thought his blood would stock up inside his brain if ever anything like this happens.

She felt her eye twitch and felt her cheeks heat up. "Mi-chan, you do know I can kick you straight on your balls if you don't shut up, RIGHT?" She bellowed angrily as she pointed at the young man's lower part.

He sighed, shaking his head and slowly tried to stand up. "Ite…" he murmured unconsciously. _Hm?_ He glanced down at his left hand.

She immediately turned to face him, worried for a second. "Eh?" she stared at him curiously. "Mi-chan, what's wrong?" she kneeled beside him.

He glanced up at her. "Nothing. Maybe I just twisted my left wrist a bit…" he replied.

She widened her eyes. "Maybe?!" she gasped out. "What do you mean, _MAYBE?_" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you out of your mind? How can you not be sure?" she gritted her teeth at him. "Let me see!" she pulled his wrist in front of her face immediately.

"Hey! Ow!" he complained. "That's making it worst, you know?" he growled, "Tsk! Monkeys…" he looked away and pulled back his hand. "Hey! Let me see!" she shouted. "I'm telling you, its fine!" he growled at her with closed eyes while standing up. "Luckily my violin's fine." He let out a relieved sigh.

She stood hastily and unconsciously felt her fist tighten at her side. "How can you care more about the violin than your wrist?!" she shouted with closed eyes.

He turned to face her, "it's none of your business! You wouldn't know how I would feel!" he shouted at her, turning his back at her. _Honestly…_ he thought. _What does she know?_

She opened her mouth to say something...but, nothing came out. She worriedly furrowed her eyebrows. "B-but…if you get a sprain on your wrist…you wouldn't be able to play…" she muttered, biting her lower lip. _It's the same as before…why? It's my fault again…_ she shook her head about a memory she didn't want to remember.

He closed his eyes at her statement. He wanted to turn around and see her face. But, he thought otherwise; it's not like him to ponder about others' feelings…he reminded himself. _Fuuko…_ he called for her name in his mind; her first name that he would never dare call her at.

She was silent for a second. "And…i-it's my fault…" she was looking at the floor.

_I know it's your fault…but…it doesn't really matter now. _He furrowed his eyebrows, getting annoyed. _This isn't like her! Whatever is she thinking? That I would easily get angry at her or something?!_ He was getting pissed off about it. I mean…he was like that before, but…weren't they able to change him to become better with how to express his feelings openly. But, seriously…he tried…well, he still is.

"You kno—" Tokiya turned to face her quickly. But, noticing her distressed face, he immediately soften his emotions and silently sighed. "Hey now…that's unlike you to have that kind of face." He started. "You do know it will heal after a few days, right?" he raised an eyebrow. _Plus…the violin is precious to me…_ he thought; he wanted to say it out…but does it really matter?

She thought about it for a second, then realizing the words he said and let them sink in to her brain…she gently placed her hand, unaware herself, on the right side of her face. "I…well…" moving her hand through her unruly hair; she chuckled embarrassingly, "you're right. I shouldn't have this face…" she smiled hesitantly at him, placing her hand back on her side.

"I can't believe you're seeing me like this right now, Mi-chan…" she paused, "not even Recca nor Domon saw this kind of face before…or maybe…" she felt her voice faltering, "…I just hid it well when I'm with them..." she was aware of how she's saying every single words…and so she forced to laugh.

But, after awhile the life on her shoulders as she laughed it all off went to a sudden stop. "Heh. You found me out, Mi-chan…how embarrassing." She forced to grin at him. Her emotions are rather unstable, and Tokiya sensed it in her; the very person who always seems to have it all together in her seems so broken at that moment.

He furrowed his eyebrows, worried about her. "I'm quite surprised about this…but, seeing your face like that…I can't murder you with my sarcasms so…get back to your old self." He tried his hardest to make her feel better…but, it came out the way he didn't expect it to.

She chuckled. "Thanks for making me feel better. But…"  
"It's just a sprain. Really…forget about it. It will heal." He spoke. Looking down at his injured hand; after awhile he looked up at her. Curiosity slapped him on the face as he stared at her uniform. "By the way…what happened to you?" he asked.

Fuuko blinked. "Hm?" she looked down at her uniform. "Oh…this?" she chuckled embarrassingly. "And what in the world are you doing up there anyway?" he continued. "I was…"

The door suddenly opened, revealing two people coming out.

The two together turned their glances at the new comers. "GEH!" Fuuko gasped. _Kanazawa-san…Yanagi-san?_ Tokiya thought as he curiously stared at them.

"Ah! We found you at last!" a bespectacled _and_ very familiar person called out.

"You again?" Fuuko managed to let out. "I'm sorry, Fuuko-chan…" Yanagi apologized from behind while catching her breath. Fuuko glanced at Yanagi then at her senpai. "Seriously…whatever it is…" she was about to say, but he ran towards her and held her hands. "PLEASE, Kirisawa-kun…PLEASE!" he closed his eyes, tears almost falling down. "We need you!"

"Need you _where_?" Tokiya butted in. The bespectacled young man looked up at Tokiya, "the—" he was about to reply.

"NO!" Fuuko shouted and pushed his hands away. "I'm not going to—" she started shouting again. "But, Kirisawa-kun! You're our last hope!" he cut her off.

_What's going on anyway?_ Yanagi and Tokiya both thought in their minds.

_No…I won't associate with music again…not again…not until I forget about everything…_ she thought her hands placed over her ears. "NOOO! Leave me alone!" she shouted one last time and ran away from the three.

"Ki-kirisawa!"  
"Fuuko-chan!"  
"Kirisawa-kun!" Both three called out in unison after she ran off.

"Ah…she ran off again…" Ahou murmured under his breath and sighed.

"Why are you after, Fuuko-chan anyway? What does she have to do for you in the Music committee?" Yanagi asked, a bit peeved.

"Music committee?" Tokiya thought aloud, his voice surprised.

"We want her to play the piano for the Cultural Festival." he answered.

"But, she doesn't play the piano." Both Tokiya and Yanagi voiced out; then looked at each other and blinked their eyes.

"What? She can't play?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

The two Hokage members looked away, thinking: _well…we're not sure since we really haven't heard her play it, nor did she mention anything._

He narrowed his eyes at the two. "So you don't know yourselves?" he spoke; he sighed, "well, since you don't know…should I tell you?" he started. He cleared his throat. "She was VERY popular during middle school for her piano talent that she always plays during events at school…and it was the Chairman who requests for her…" He said matter-of-factly, a glimmer suddenly flashing on his specs.

"EEEEH?!" both Yanagi and Tokiya gasped out loud. No, EVEN Mikagami Tokiya gasped out LOUD. He was most definitely TOO shock about the news that he forgot to act cool about it.

Yanagi glanced at Tokiya surprisingly; Tokiya, being him, looked away without saying a thing. Yanagi looked back at the other senpai "Se-seriously?" Yanagi asked; the man before her nodded confidently.

He blinked and cleared his throat. "Well…I have not seen or listen but…the Chairman said so himself…"

Yanagi felt a sweat drop on the side of her face. "Ano…" she giggled embarrassingly.

"Are you sure you heard right?" a voice came out from behind Ahou, which Yanagi glanced quickly at.

"Positive." He replied confidently. "I can't possibly be wrong."

"Well…maybe for once you are." Tokiya countered.  
"Eh?" the young man gasped. "No, of course not!" Ahou countered back. "You should be helping me, Mikagami-kun!" he whined like a kid.

"Why would I?" he asked not-caring. "I don't care if Kirisawa can or can't play the piano anyway…this problem has nothing to do with me." He assured.

"What are you talking about!? She's your friend, right?" the young man blurted out. "Maybe you can convince her to play for the Festival!" he stated loudly.  
Tokiya sighed irritably. "What makes you say she would say 'yes' if I do ask her?" he started, "plus! There's Yanagi-san here, who's closest to her…she can persuade her instead! I still don't think that I have anything to do with it!" he shouted at him, about to walk away.

"But you _do_ have something to do with this!" Tokiya heard him shout out; he turned to face them. "_Oh really?_" he asked sarcastically, "how so?"

He pushed the bridge of his glasses. "BECAUSE!" he began, "she would be your accompanist in the Festival!"

"WHAT?!" both Tokiya and Yanagi shouted out unexpectedly.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_I can't bring myself to… no…_

She shook her head as she ran down the flight of stairs; she did not know where in the world she would go, but she just want to be away from everything right now.

She halted, catching her breath. Her palms placed over her knees. She looked behind her; and realizing none of the three followed her, she sighed in relief. _I'm glad they didn't follow…but seriously…there's no stopping that Council President…_ he shook her head.

She wandered around. There were no other people in the long corridor. She wondered why… _probably classes?_ She thought.

Then turning to her right, she saw a door with a light gleaming from the small window that was aligned with her eyes. Widened eyes were what her reaction as she saw the inside; it was a black grand piano. It would seem that…today was not her lucky day and fate was being ironic with her.

"Of all the things to be seeing right now…" she muttered under breath, "why did it have to be a piano?" she asked herself. Sighing to herself, she walked away.

She turned her head left and right; inspecting her surroundings. _Why is it so quiet here?_ Turning suddenly after hearing sounds from her left side. She sighed. _Music again?_ She thought. _What is this? God! Why are you being mean to me? _She pouted as she raised her face towards the heavens.

The school bell rang. _That's the end of the break…_she thought as she continued to walk around. Wandering around; that's the only thing she wanted to do right now. She thought of going to class, but…imagine the looks of her classmates when she walks in looking like some chocolate monster…well, she thought she's a pretty good-looking chocolate monster!

She sighed. She was being narcissistic at a time like this. What's with her? She halted once again. "Maybe I should just go home…" she murmured, but still realizing that walking around would attract so many people, she let the thought go. _Aaah! Seriously! What should I do?!_ She frantically thought as she messed up her already unruly hair.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

All three turned around as they heard the bell rang loudly across the campus.

"I'm getting out of here. I'm not convincing her…do you hear me, Kanazawa-san?" he glared at his fellow-third year classmate, and was about to take his leave.

He sighed; then looked back at Tokiya, pushing the bridge of his specs. "I knew you'd say that…but, it's not me wanting you to have an accompanist for you. It's the chairman's instructions. He wishes to have Kirisawa-kun play in the Cultural Festival. It will affect our extra curriculum if the students' don't listen to his whims…would you want that, _Mikagami-kun_?" he asked with a threatening voice.

Of course, Kanazawa Ahou DOES NOT want to get any bad grades in his report…after all, he's the second BEST in the school. Yes, just second best…and he hated that fact; and also the fact that the first BEST in the school is just right in front of him was sort of irritating as well…but he still respects him, for he was after all the smartest one in the school—he thought.

As for Tokiya, well…of course that would be bad too! Even if it's just the extra curricular, he still cared…and he care too because he's the BEST in Japan; so National his intellect is that he doesn't want anything negative to come out of his marks.

He didn't want bad grades…he NEVER had any bad grades! Well…he used to…but that was when he was still a little boy…when his big sister would always lecture him about not studying isn't a very good thing and that if he doesn't study, he'll regret it someday…and thinking about the things she said back then makes him remember that he doesn't want to regret anything, and that he doesn't want to let his big sister down…even if it's _JUST _extra curricular activities.

For a moment while thinking about it; he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Fine!" he surrendered. So now he has to ask—_force_—the monkey to accompany him during the Cultural Festival…and he learnt it was also the Chairman's request. Well, how can he NOT say "no" to that? Really now…

Yanagi walked beside the two. "Excuse me, but isn't Tsuchiura Ryoko-san the one who accompanied Mikagami-senpai last year? Why couldn't she just accompany him this year again?" she asked curiously.

Ahou faced the curious girl; "well, she transferred to a Music School instead. Since this school didn't allow a music subject since not a lot of people were interested before…and it was hard for the Chairman to look for an instructor, so she changed schools." He answered. "This school only has a Music club…" he sighed.

"Oh…" Came the reply of the curious auburn haired young woman.

Tokiya walked off towards the door; "Come Yanagi-san…you're late for your class already." He said nonchalantly, his face as stoic as always. She immediately ran to Tokiya's side, "Ne, Mikagami-senpai!" Yanagi spoke as they continue to walk away.

"Hm?"

She put her index finger to her lower lip. "How are you going to persuade Fuuko-chan?" she asked, out in the blue.

The young man stopped at his tracks, unable to say a word. HOW _would he_ persuade that stubborn female monkey? For the first time in his entire life, he was unable to respond a simple answer because of a simple little question. His eyebrows creased at the center of his forehead. If you were asking how to persuade a person to simply do something for you…it would be easy just by asking nicely. Even the GREAT—_and coldest of all Artic countries_—Mikagami Tokiya could ask nicely to someone IF he wished to…**BUT**_ (Yes, a BIG BUT), _that is, _IF_ you're asking a normal person.

But, Tokiya's not asking a normal person now, is he? He's going to be asking the VERY-STUBBORN, she-monkey of the Hokage—_who's the last person he'd be asking a favor so nicely to_—Kirisawa Fuuko. See? It's that hard for him. That's why he didn't want to agree in the first place…coz asking her to accompany him is like asking for the sun's heat to turn cold…and finding out that she seems to be against it for some unknown reason, gives him more dejection. There's NO WAY she would say "yes" at all…with that kind of attitude of hers.

Ahou cleared his throat behind them. "I thought Sakoshita-kun would ask that…" he stated knowingly.

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. _Oh? He's that smart is he?_ He was getting slightly annoyed. The man behind him seems to be taking the spotlight the whole time, he noticed…and he doesn't have a clue why. And here they all said he was the smartest in all of Japan…hmm…it makes you wonder how he can't figure that out.

Tokiya placed his free hand on his hip; both he and Yanagi turned to face the person behind them. He cleared his throat for the umpteenth time that day.

_He should get that cold checked up before I strangle his neck…_ Tokiya thought unknowingly. Warning! Tokiya getting piss! Tokiya getting piss!

"Sakoshita-kun…" he called. "A-hai?" Yanagi blinked her eyes. "I would like for you to ask Kirisawa-kun to come to the west gym during the last break; tell her you're going to be busy for the break so you're going to run off." He told her.

Tokiya furrowed his eyebrows, "you can't make Yanagi-san do what you wish…she's not your gopher." He warned as he raised his arm in front of Yanagi. "Ii ii, Mikagami-senpai." She smiled. "But, Kanazawa-senpai, why do you need her to go to the gym?" she asked curiously.

He walked towards the stair; then turns his head to face her, "we'll see if she really does know how to play the piano…" he began. "There must be something behind her respond when it comes to music." He looked down the stairs. "Please tell her that she can wait for the clothes there and that I won't convince her anymore about making her join the music committee…." He added. He started walking off, "please, Sakoshita-kun…" and he finally walked off completely, his silhouette turning to the left and completely vanishes from their view.

"Hmm…I have to think of an excuse then…" Yanagi thought aloud. Tokiya looked at the girl standing beside him; he sighed mentally. _You're just like onee-chan, Yanagi-san._ He wanted to smile at the thought, but forgotten about it after looking at the girl running downstairs. She halted and turns; a smile painted across her face, "ne, Mikagami-senpai! I'll be going off now! I'm late for our class…" she waved at him. "I'll be watching Fuuko-chan secretly at the gym!" she giggled, "ja!" and finally run down and was completely gone after a few minutes.

He sighed loudly. "Accompanist, huh?" he chuckled. _Maybe I'll go watch too…_ he thought. "This could be interesting." He murmured to himself.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Fourth period for that day…she most definitely is late. But she really didn't care…she cares more on how people will look at her if she entered in there.

She has a perfect image inside her mind about it and she didn't like how they all reacted. It pissed the hell out of her that she even attacked every last one of them and they all end up bandaged after a few hours…oh and yes…that's only her musings, NOT real. Really…

She sighed as she entered the restroom. Maybe she'll hide in one of the stalls for awhile until the classes are over. Then during the break, she'll go look for the Council President and force him to go ask for clothes already before she kicks his ass.

She sighed again and entered one of the stalls and locked it; she put down the toilet's cover and sat on it. Sighing for the nth time, she leaned on her knees and said, "now what?"

**- TBC -  
**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Exactyl!

"_Now what?!"_

Lawl…kidding.

Yea…took me awhile to finish this…but, I was aiming for 4,000 words…but, I got lazy when it got to 3,000(plus)…so I'll be ending this chapter here for now. I'll write the next chapter today too. Hehe.

Oh yea! _Nodame Cantabile! _I've just finished watching it. Waah! It's such a nice anime. I LOVE the manga so much too. I'll also advertise **Kawaii Hana's**_**"Reunion of the Hearts"**_…seriously, guys you should read it. She doesn't proofread her work but it's well written. :p Hana-hime is such a klutz sometimes, I love her that way though. –gigglesnort-

Anyways, PLEASE leave a REVIEW if you wish for this story to continue. Don't worry…I'm writing my other stories too…let me just wrack my brain for words… -flops on the floor- Gahh…I'm bad when it comes to details. D: Rawr!

**TO Hana-hime: **You're evil! XD You only have like…5 chapters for _**Reunion of the Hearts**_ but it already have **20,000 WORDS**! How do you do it?! I'm really envious! –runs around- lawl…XD


End file.
